pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Apirana Sumiura
Amy Apirana Sumiura is a Jigglypuff from the Pelaruna tribe, one of the known Nizhoni tribes. She is a tailor (who plans to eventually be a painter) living in the kingdom of Aether, and is a character created by Amy-the-Jigglypuff. As of November 13, 2013, she is also married to the Sazanamese Mawile knight, Ryoshi Apirana Sumiura. Personality Amy may seem like a quiet person, but that’s only when she’s by herself. The moment she starts talking to someone—or anyone, really—her face will light up, and she'll become very animated and friendly, even going so far as to come across as being loud, demonstrative, or even hammy. Nowadays, she prefers to hang around people whom she grows a very close bond with, especially her husband, Ryoshi. When she sees something that piques her interest, don't be surprised if she starts geeking out over it. She is also a very hard worker who resolves to get things done when she says she'll get them done, and can sit down for hours on end to focus on whatever project she's working on. She prefers to avoid confrontations whenever possible, but knows how to use her moves whenever necessary, mostly on the defensive side. Amy can't see herself loving anyone else as much as Ryoshi. She cares for him so much that if anyone tries to hurt him in any way, or even flirt with him, for that matter, her normally gentle nature would rapidly change and become aggressive. As for why she calls herself Amy instead of Paikea, she used to think that if anyone outside her tribe knew that Paikea was her original name, they'd be able to have sway over her very soul. Now, however, she had grown to like her chosen name Amy so much that she literally decided to make it her new name to represent the vast changes that have occurred to her ever since she moved to Aether. And no one can steal her soul this way, too~. Amy has a high level of empathy and does her best when trying to understand other people, even if their lifestyles are way different than hers. As a result, she's really sensitive to others' feelings and easily cries at tragic backstories. But in the end, she's a kind and gentle soul who tries to show compassion for other people and wants nothing more than the same compassion to be shown to her, too. Thankfully, Ryoshi is the one person who fulfills this deepest wish of hers. History Before Arrival In the first 17 years of Amy's life, she was known as Paikea Apirana (meaning: beloved star rider), living with the Nizhoni tribe known as the then-Hoshizora tribe, with a father who loved her to pieces and a mother who was rather neutral about her. The first 12 years of her life were blissful and happy, but when she turned 13, she learned about the Vision Quest, as well as the realities adulthood at 16 would bring, and didn't like it. When she finally admitted that she was afraid of guys to her mother the day before her 16th birthday, her father overheard it, was heartbroken, and ran away. She spend the first year of her Vision Quest in despair, hoping for a vision and for her father to come back home. When Paikea was 17, she was nearly killed by a tribe of Mankey and Primeape, but a certain old Xatu named Kel-Zich saved her and taught her all about the ways of the psychics. She learned and mastered the move Psychic after a year, defeating the tribe when it attacked her again, and Kel-Zich left to rejoin his tribe, leaving 18-year-old Paikea with more confidence in her future than before. Finally, when she was 21, Paikea received a vision from the Goddess Cresselia telling her to go to a mysterious place full of dilapidated stone structures. It turned out to be filled with the survivors of the old kingdom of Adonai. History After Arrival When she first came to the kingdom of Aether, it didn't even have a name. She had a rough start; she quickly changed her name to Amy so that no one could steal her soul if they knew her real name was Paikea, and upon seeing that the king was a snake, she ran away and was chased by the guards, but then a friendly Servine helped her out of that mess and get a start as a tailor in the kingdom, since that was the one job they had that she was the best at. She then ran into a strange Mawile named Ryoshi Sumiura who offered her a Durin Berry, one of her least favorite berries, and ran away, thinking he was some psycho, but couldn't avoid him in Event 1 when he offered to protect her upon learning that she was already one of the richest people in the kingdom. While they were collecting egg rocks, he defended her from a snake that frightened her, though, so she reluctantly allowed him to be her samurai. They began to befriend each other, and by the time Mission 1 came, she was so angry at Pausanius for making everyone go through what she deemed was an unecessary test that, with Ryoshi and the spirits of her ancestors' convincing, she decided to take it anyway if only to rub it in the shiny Absol's face. Despite the dangers, she nearly got out of it unscathed until the very end, which Ryoshi finished it for her. He was despondent that he failed her as a samurai and nearly left her, but she demanded that he stay since everyone who ever cared about her left her, and he was only too happy to agree. After she came back from Artiphron, she was surprised to hear that her proposed name of Aether for the kingdom was actually accepted as the canon name. Upon hearing of some friends' upcoming wedding announcment and telling about it to Ryoshi, Amy began to think about romance and came to the shocking realization that maybe she and Ryoshi liked each other. Even more shockingly, she ended up kissing him. After they sorted out their overwhelming feelings the next day and Amy realized that she wasn't afraid of guys anymore, her father Jukidoor finally came back. In Event 2, which celebrated the new naming of the kingdom of Aether, Amy and Ryoshi capitalized on the opportunity to go on their first couple of dates. They met Nibble the Mawile, a master sushi chef from his hometown of Sazanami. On the final night, Ryoshi heard Amy's singing for the first time, and Amy began to look into the possibility of a permanent future with Ryoshi. Thanks to the suggestion of a friend, Amy made plans to have Nibble send a letter to Ryoshi's parents Masamori and Umei back in Sazanami asking them to come here, and they did on the day of Ryoshi's 20th birthday, making him extremely surprised and very, very happy. She asked his parents if it's okay for her to ask him if he wanted to marry her, and they agreed. When she finally proposed to him, he accepted, saying that the moment that she came in with his parents, whom he thought were dead, was when he realized she was the one he wanted to marry. They prepared for the wedding for the next several months leading to Amy's 22nd birthday, but only two weeks before, a strange sickness befell her and Ryoshi, and more surprisingly, her whole tribe arrived in town with similar symptoms. They discovered that it was the result of the Celestial Stone, which was used by their ancestors who lived in Aether 1,000 years ago to suck up the Fairy-typing, and if they did not return the stone to the altar on the appointed night, they would all die the next morning. Thankfully, in this Mission 2, Amy managed to beat the odds and delivered the stone, saving her life, Ryoshi's, and that of the whole tribe. At long last, on her 22nd birthday, she finally married Ryoshi and changed her full name to Amy Apirana Sumiura. She looks forward to leading a happy life with him no matter what else comes their way. Category:Nizhoni OCs